


usnavi uses old memes

by queerjemmy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, not enough heights fics honestly, probably a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerjemmy/pseuds/queerjemmy





	

sonny has added bodegadelavega, bennyrosario, peteygraffiti, madeitout, and sweatflexnes to the chat

sonny has named the chat 'usnavi uses old memes'

bodegadelavega: my memes aren't old shut up sonny

bodegadelavega: harambe didn't die for this 

sonny: cuz,, when i came out to you,, you reacted,, with a meme

peteygraffiti: i was there it was funny and cringeworthy all at once

peteygraffiti: usnavi literally goes "gay cousin? in my bodega? it's more likely than you think."

sweatflexnes: im getting a divorce 

madeitout: honestly stanford has the best memes 

sonny: like ,, i don't like memes as much as i used to

sweatflexnes: that's honestly one of the saddest things ive ever heard 

bennyrosario: rt

sonny: i just don't find them funny

sonny: u all find them funny bc ur 20somethings desperate for entertainment

sonny: minus nina, nina's pure

madeitout: 1) tysm my lil sonshine

madeitout: 2) i agree with u even tho i still like memes

bennyrosario: but @ navi harambe ,,, rlly ??? 

bodegadelavega: putting a sign that says "HARAMBE SECRETS LEAKED" outside ur bodega along with anything that says pokeman go bring customers in tbh

sonny: tag urself as part of that sentence im "pokeman go"

bennyrosario: im HARAMBE SECRETS LEAKED

peteygraffiti: im the sign

***

madeitout: why is ur username like that omg

bennyrosario: bc i want ur dad to like me

bennyrosario: not even bc ur my gorgeous loving gf just bc i feel never good enough for him

madeitout: babe !! no !! my dad's opinion isn't worth shit next to mine or my mom's !! and she loves you !! we love you !! 

bennyrosario: im actually crying a bit

madeitout: neRd

bennyrosario: says the college kid

***

sonny: ur username is shitty

peteygraffiti: DONT INSULT ME LIKE THIS

peteygraffiti: IT TOOK TWO HOURS TO COME UP WITH

sonny: two hours...to rhyme something you enjoy...with your name

sonny: funny sonny

peteygraffiti: :(( im not smart

sonny: NO UR VERY SMART I LOG YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING

peteygraffiti: i log you too <3

sonny: shuddduuuuppp you cute doofus

peteygraffiti: hahah #NoHomo bro

sonny: i will block you

peteygraffiti: wanna watch mean girls together

sonny: what day is it ??

peteygraffiti: i told him it's october 3rd

sonny: then heck yes

peteygraffiti: navi's apartment or mine ??

sonny: the Overprotective Cousin will probably want u over at our place

peteygraffiti: gotchu bby boy

sonny: IM SO FLUSTERED HIENSTLY

peteygraffiti: i hope this is an allusion as to where the night takes us

sonny: i didn't know you had that type of vocab tbh

peteygraffiti: no nina is right next to me telling me what to write

sonny: so nina called me bby boy

peteygraffiti: noooo that was me

sonny: good

sonny: nina's like,, my sister,, my sister using my bf's kewt terms would be nastier than usnavi trying to dance 

peteygraffiti: will that ever not be relevant 

sonny: nope 

***


End file.
